Painting Emotions
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: N atau Hakyeon bertemu Ravi yang seorang street art. Navi / N x Ravi / hakyeon wonshik/ VIXX Couple


_Painting Emotion_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Irine shappire proudly present~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer: It is my story._

 _Rate: T_

 _Pair: Ravi x N_

 _Warning: Boys Love! Typo(s)! and the other…_

 _Jangan menghina ff ini setelah membacanya jika kau tak suka_

 _Aku sudah bilang sejak kau membaca kata pertama_

 _Tapi jika Kau menyukainya ? trima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Enjoy reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Painting emotion_

.

.

.

.

.

 _NAvi is here~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah lewat dari jam kerja tetap Hakyeon. Lelaki muda bewarna tan yang lebih sering disapa N itu menggerutu sambil mengepel lantai teras yang baru saja bosnya suruh untuk membersihkannya lagi. "bukankah ini akan kotor lagi besok." Gerutunya walaupun kedua tangannya masih asik mengepel.

Klontang~

Hakyeon berdiri tegak dan mencari asal suara yang baru saja ia dengar. Hakyeon yang masih membawa tongkat pel itu menuju belakang gedung cafenya setelah ia mengunci pintu cafe. Disana ia melihat seseorang dengan pakaian ala hip-hop tengah duduk sambil bersandar. Dengan banyaknya kaleng pylox berserakan didekat kakinya dan orang itu tampak santai saja.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Hakyeon mendekati orang itu sedikit ragu.

Orang itu mendongak dan memperlihatkan paras yang menawan. Ia tampak menggeleng pelan dan menunduk. Hakyeon berjongkok dihadapannya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau.." Tawar Hakyeon.

"apa kau seorang street art ?"

Hakyeon untuk sesaat terdiam mendengar suara bass yang baru saja ia dengar. Begitu sexy.

"kau bisa graffiti ?" Tanya orang itu lagi sambil menatap mata Hakyeon menyadarkan Hakyeon yang merenung diam.

"bisa jika kau mengajari.." Jawab Hakyeon tersenyum malu. Orang itu mengambil tas hitamnya dan menyodorkannya pada Hakyeon. "Didalam sini ada pylox dan capsnya. Aku sudah buat sketch bunga disini.. coba kau warnai.." ucap orang itu dan berdiri meninggalkan Hakyeon yang bingung.

"aku kesini lagi besok.."

"eh.. tapi.." Hakyeon menatap tas berisi kaleng-kaleng penuh warna dengan bingung. Hakyeon melihat kearah jam tangannya.

'sial jam hampir tengah malam..' batin Hakyeon sambil menggerutu. Namun ketika mata Hakyeon melirik tas hitam itu ia tersenyum kecil dan mulai mewarnai pola bunga ditembok.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~o0o~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi datang dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang seperti biasanya. Namun Hakyeon sudah duduk dibelakang gedung cafenya memperhatikan dengan seksama jika orang semalam datang dan memuji gambar graffitinya. Hakyeon akhirnya lelah menunggu. Sudah waktunya untuk kerja. Jam 9 dan orang itu tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Hakyeon masuk kedalam toko dan memulai kerjanya.

"Hakyeon hyung.. kau sudah datang ? pagi sekali.. apa kau sakit ?" Hina Hongbin –kawan baik Hakyeon- dengan tertawa tanpa dosa melihat hyungnya merengut kesal.

"kenapa kau tak pernah memujiku ? dan kenapa kau terus memakai pakaian hijau ? aku bosan melihatnya." Sinis Hakeyon dan hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan renyah Hongbin.

"sudahlah hyung.. aku tidak ingin melihat mu gosong pagi ini.." Ucap Hongbin sambil berlari.

"yack ! kemari kau Kong dasar asdfg-!" teriakan Hakyeon terhenti begitu saja ketika melihat seseorang masuk kedalam cafe. Hakyeon langsung menunduk sopan dan menuju ketempat pemesanan.

"silahkan.. mau pesan apa ?"

"kembalikan sketch bunga api ku.."

"maaf ?" Hakyeon membulatkan matanya melihat lelaki itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan kaos longgar hitam dan rompi putih. "kau yang semalam itu kan ?" ucap Hakyeon sedikit senang melihat orang tampan -menurutnya- menemuinya dan mengajaknya bicara duluan.

"ayo keluar temanku akan menggantikan mu.." lelaki itu meraih tangan Hakyeon dan menariknya keluar. Hakyeon menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh orang itu.

'omo.. hangat dan lembut.. jantungku.. berdebarr...' batin Hakyeon semrawut tanpa sadar membuat pipinya merona ditambah detakan jatungnya yang begitu kuat. Hakyeon sampai takut jika orang itu mendengarnya.

Mereka berdua sampai pada tembok belakang cafe mereka. Hakyeon menatap gambarannya dengan heran. Apa yang salah ? bunga ini tampak cantik dimatanya.

"apa kau mengerti salah mu ?" tanya orang itu sambil menYilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Hakyeon menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Bunga matahari kan warna kuning, dan tangkainya warna hijau.. aku benarkan ? apa yang salah ?" tanya Hakyeon sambil memutar tubuhnya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan tidak bersalah.

"aku semalaman membuatnya dan kau... akh.. baiklah.. bantu aku mengeblock ini dengan warna putih ok.." Orang mengambil dua spray pylox satu untuknya dan satu lagi ia berikan pada Hakyeon.

"siapa namamu ? kenapa kau mencoret-coret tembok ?" tanya Hakyeon sambil mengocok botol kaleng itu dan mulai mewarnai tembok.

"namaku Ravi.. aku tidak mencorat-coret seenaknya. Aku membeli tembok belakang ini untuk kuwarnai, mengerti ?" orang itu –Ravi- melepas rompi dan kaosnya ,menyisakan singlet putih ditubuhnya. Haekyeon melihatnya segera memalingkan wajahnya.

'bahkan perutnya begitu sexy.. omo.. Hakyeon kendalikan dirimu..' Hakyeon menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"apa kau sudah tau namaku ?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil melirik Ravi yang tengah asik mewarnai tembok.

"namamu.. Cha Hakyeon.. aku sudah tau.." Balasnya singkat dan membuat Hakyeon tersenyum.

"kau kerja full di cafe untuk alasan bisa lari dari rumah berstatus sosial menengah keatas.. benarkan ?" tanya Ravi tanpa melirik Hakyeon yang terpatung begitu saja.

"bagaimana kau tau ?" Heran Hakyeon sambil menatap Ravi penuh selidik.

"aku street art.. kupingku ada dimana-mana..." Jawab Ravi enteng dan melihat tembok yang sudah selesai diblock putih.

"kemari kuajari membuat graffiti.." Ravi menggenggam tangan Hakyeon kedekapannya dan saling beradu pandang. Debaran jantung Hakyeon sekarang sangat tak terkendali. Wajah tampan Ravi, bibir itu, Hakyeon begitu ingin mencicipinya. Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, berharap.

"R-ravi.. kau.. umph.." Hakyeon meronta ketika Ravi memasangkan masker hitam ke wajahnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat khayalan Hakyeon lepas begitu saja. Ravi tersenyum sesaat dan memberikan spray warna kuning ketangan Hakyeon.

"pertama.. kita bayangkan sebuah sketch .." Ravi menggerakan tangan Hakyeon . "kemudian spray yang sudah terpsasang caps ini, kita semprotkan.." Ravi memencet jemari Hakyeon dan mulai mewarnai tembok.

'oh tidak jantungku.. jangan.. aku malu sekali...' Hakyeon yakin kini wajahnya sudah mulai memerah tak karuan ketika deru nafas Ravi terus tertangkap diindra pendengarannya.

Hakyeon berkali-kali menelan ludahnya kasar.

"sembari menunggu kering.. ayo duduk dulu." Ravi menyudahi acara membimbing Hakyeon dan duduk dibawah. Hakyeon ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"siapa nama tag mu ?" tanya Hakyeon sambil menatap wajah Ravi yang putih bersih.

"VIXX..kau tau.. 56% graffiti disini aku dan grubku yang membuatnya.." ucap Ravi dan melirik Hakyeon. "kenapa ?"

"ada lorong didekat rumahku, penuh dengan coretan mu.. isinya ungkapan seperti.. aku pemuja rahasia mu.. aku mencintaimu.. aku ingin bersamamu.. dan tag namenya adalah VIXX.. apa kau sedang jatuh cinta ? seperti apa orang yang kau sukai itu ?" tanya Hakyeon dengan wajah menggemaskannya.

Ravi memalingkan wajahnya. "ya. Dia sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dia sedikit lebih tua dan terlihat begitu indah.. aku sangat mencintainya .."

"apa ia mengetahuinya ? jika kau menyukainya ?" tanya Hakyeon lagi dan memegang tangan Ravi. Ravi menatap Hakyeon heran. "apa kau menguntit ?"

"mana mungkin.. tidak.. aku hanya mengagumi tanpa bisa menyentuhnya.." lirih Ravi dan melepas genggaman tangan Hakyeon. "sudah sana kerja lagi.. aku akan mengurus ini sendirian.."

"ah tunggu.. apa kau akan datang lagi besok ?" Tanya Hakyeon sambil tersenyum. Ravi melirik Hakyeon dan mengangguk.

"aku tunggu kau besok. Karna besok aku libur.. sampai ketemu besok.."

Selepas perginya Hakyeon. Ravi mengangkat tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menyentuh Hakyeon. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil mendekapnya kepelukannya sendiri. Ia bersadar ketembok dan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. "andai kau tau Hyung.."

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Seoul**_

 _ **11.35 A.M**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ravi melangkah gelisah didalam rumahnya. Pagi ini hujan dan ia sudah memiliki janji dengan Hakyeon untuk bertemu.

"apa kau masih menunggu ku ? ah.. Jaehwan hyung cepat pulang... aku harus pergi sekarang.." Ravi mengomeli hyung kandungnya yang pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan dirinya dan seorang bayi mungil milik Jaehwan.

"tunggu aku hyung.. kumohon..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **01.45. P.M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hakyeon masih menunggu sambil berteduh disebuah pos tua dekat cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hakyeon masih tetap menunggu disitu walaupun tetesan air sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Ia basah kuyup dan masih menunggu Ravi.

"mungkin kau lupa ? atau kau tak bisa datang..."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **02.19 P.M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"aku bersumpah membunuh mu jika kau tak pulang sekarang Ken hyung !" Ravi membanting ponselnya begitu saja setelah menelpon hyungnya.

Ravi mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan membiarkan cairan merah menetes.

"berpikir Ravi,, berpikir ~! Ahh.. Hyuk ! benar.." Ravi meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelfon magnae dalam grubnya.

"aku.. Ravi.. cepat kerumahku.. aku tak peduli hujan atau banjir kau harus datang.. sekarang atau kumusnahkan mainan mu !"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **04.25 P.M**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hujan sudah berhenti dan Hakyeon bersyukur hujan tidak akan mengguyurnya sampai malam. Hakyeon menghela nafas sambil melihat kearah jamnya.

"baiklah Hakyeon.. ayo pulang.." ucapnya lesu pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah saat Hakyeon akan mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya menyukai Ravi sejak pandangan pertama. Namun melihat Ravi yang tidak datang membuatnya sedih.

Tentu saja, ia akan menahan rasa malunya saat menembak Ravi nanti. Karna ia sudah tau jika Ravi sudah mencintai orang lain.

"Cha Hakyeon.."

Hakyeon memutar tubuhnya dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Kedua mata Hakyeon membulat melihat orang itu berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Tubuh tegap , tinggi dan maskulin. Sorot mata elang dan bibir simple menawan.

"Taekwon... kau.. kenapa.." Hakyeon segera lari dari Taekwon namun tangan kokoh Taekwon sudah menariknya dan menghadapkan Hakyeon padanya.

"kenapa kau lari ? kau merasa punya salah Hakyeon hyung ?" Taekwon menatap nyalang wajah mantan tunangannya yang lari begitu saja dari acara mereka.

"aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mu ! lepaskan ! jika kekasihku melihatnya kau akan dihajar..! " ancam Hakyeon menyembunyikan rasa takutnya ketika Taekwon terkikik. Hakyeon semakin berontak tak terkendali.

"umphh.. Kwon..! jaangaan.." Hakyeon mendorong kuat dada Taekwon yang tanpa izin melumat bibirnya. Kedua tangan Hakyeon tertahan oleh jemari Taekwon yang mengcengkramnya dengan erat.

Perlahan air mata Hakyeon mengalir merasakan sakit batin ketika ia merasakan jika Taekwon melecehkannya dan Ravi yang ia sukai sudah memiliki pujaan hati.

BRAAK~!

Ciuman dibibir Hakyeon terlepas dan suara barang jatuh terdengar dengan keras. Hakyeon membuka matanya dan melihat Ravi sudah ada diatas Taekwon, menghajar wajah porselen Taekwon tanpa ampun.

"R-ravi.. hentikan.."

Ravi melepas cengkramannya dikerah Taekwon dan melihat Hakyeon. Ia bangkit dengan nafas tersengal dan menarik Hakyeon menjauh dari sana. Berjalan menuju motel terdekat. Dan menyeret Hakyeon untuk masuk.

Ravi mendorong Hakyeon masuk dan menatapnya intens. Tubuh kecil Hakyeon terekspos jelas karna bajunya yang basah dan bajunya bewarna transparant. Hakyeon melangkah mundur ketakutan hingga ia tersandung kaki meja. Membuatnya terjatuh keatas ranjang.

"R-ravi.. apa yang akan kau.."

"apa yang dia lakukan pada mu ?"

"hanya.. menciumku.."

Ravi tersenyum dan mendekati Hakyeon ,menindih lelaki tan itu dan membisikkan kata-kata dengan nada paling menggairahkan yang belum pernah Hakyeon dengar.

"aku penggemar rahasia mu hyung,, aku mencintaimu.." setelah ucapan itu, Hakyeon merasa bibirnya dilumat lembut oleh bibir yang hangat dan penuh kasih.

Hakyeon melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Ravi dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"eumh.." Hakyeon merasakan sesuatu menekan barang privatnya. Hakyeon melepas ciumannya hanya untuk melihatnya. Namun sontak wajah Hakyeon memerah.

"umh.. Ravi.. ahh.." Hakyeon mendesah pelan ketika lehernya dikecup dan dijilat. Deru nafas hangat itu menyapu kulitnya membuat tubuhnya merinding menyenangkan. Debaran jantungnya meningkat Hakyeon menginginkan yang lebih, namun ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"benarkah kau menyukai ku ? atau kau..hanya ingin bermain Ravi ? aku bahkan tidak eumh.. mengenalmu.." Hakyeon menahan desahannya ketika jemari Ravi menggelitik pinggangnya.

"karna aku sudah menyukaimu sejak SMA hyung, ketika kau menjadi kakak kelasku ,kau mengatakan graffiti ku bagus, sejak itu aku mengejarmu diam-diam. Lorong itu , tembok itu aku yang menghiasnya agar kau tau.. aku .. aku sangat cemburu melihat mantan tunanganmu mencium mu seenaknya begitu.." Ravi kembali mencium bibir merah Hakyeon dan melumatnya lembut.

"kau tau dia tunanganku ? dari mana ?" heran Hakyeon setelah mendorong wajah Ravi menjauh.

"kupingku ada banyak Hyung.. kau lupa ya" Ravi tersenyum manis sebelum mengecup lagi leher Hakyeon.

"ahh.. Ravii... eun.."

"aku mencintaimu hyung.. sekarang dan seterusnya.."

"eumhh,, nadhoo...akh..."

-o0o-END-o0o-

Trima kasih bersedia membaca


End file.
